Sweet Shining Shooting Star
by Flync
Summary: Let the story begin under the cherry blossoms... This is my very first fic... Haven't made any update since the publish date :   There are so many mistakes and I like to correct them and try to finish this fic...  I Hope u like it :


**Bintang di langit, dengarkanlah ceritaku**

**Tentang dia yang berada jauh disana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Shining Shooting Star**

**Under the Cherry Blossoms**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: 1 POV (Author's POV)**

**Typo (?)**

**ENJOY!**

Sesuatu yang kamu cintai, sesuatu yang sangat berharga pasti akan selalu kamu jaga dengan sepenuh hati...

-Flync-

* * *

Saat langit malam cerah dan suasana menghangat adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati hana-fubuki dengan keluarga. Di salah satu sudut di sebuah taman sakura di soul society, tampak sekelompok orang berkumpul. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut orange.

"Hei Ichigo, kau yakin minggu depan kau akan pulang?", Tanya Kenpachi dengan muka yang merah karena mabuk.

"Haha… nanti akan kupikirkan lagi", dusta ichigo sambil meraih onigiri di depannya. Tentu saja kalau Ichigo mengatakan dia akan pulang minggu depan Kenpachi akan mengejarnya untuk 'latihan' bersama sebelum pulang.

"Bagaimana lukamu Ichigo?",Tanya Rangiku sambil menuangkan sake ke gelasnya sendiri, lalu menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja…. Bagaimana keadaan Byakuya?",Ichigo menatap Rukia yang berdiri di tepi kolam tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan… astaga, perasaan apa ini?. Kenapa saat melihat Rukia… Jantungnya menjadi kacau?

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak selemah kau", jawab Renji asal.

"Apa kau billang?", Ichigo berdiri dan otomatis meraih ke udara kosong tempat dimana zangetsu seharusnya berada. "Uwaaa.. dimana zangetsu!". Ichigo mulai mencari zanpakounya dengan panik. "Hee? Kenapa ada api unggun di sini? Bukannya kita tidak membawa kayu? ", pikir Ichigo saat mencari zanpakounya.

"Kita memang tidak membawa kayu bakar dan kurasa sake tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan Kenpachi-san, jadi dia membuat api unggun", kata Hitsugaya saat melihat Ichigo yang kebingungan. Tunggu, kayu bakar? Zangetsu menghilang…. Jangan-jangan…. Ichigo menoleh dengan perlahan, berharap dugaannya salah,tapi…

"Hari yang dingin di musim semi~ entah mengapa aku merasa dingin~ hahaha….", Kenpachi bernyanyi sambil memotong kayu menggunakan…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Kenpachi! Kenapa kau menggunakan Zangetsu untuk memotong kayu!", pekik Ichigo.

"Tenang saja Ichigo, akan kuhangatkan kau….", kata Kenpachi sambil terus memotong kayu menggunakan zangetsu Ichgo. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat Kenpachi yang menurutnya akan lebih bijak jika tidak diganggu. Ia juga hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat mendengar derai tawa dari teman-temannya. "Nah ini dia, huhh…", Kenpachi terkejut saat melihat Ichigo, dan menjatuhkan kayu yang ia bawa, lalu melempar zangetsu dan menarik zanpakounya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau membuangnya! Awas kau nanti Kenpachi!", kata Ichigo sambil berlari mencari zangetsu yang entah kemana.

"ICHIGO AWAS!", teriak Kenpachi sambil berlari kearah pemuda itu. Sontak saja perhatian semua orang teralihkan kepada Kenpachi, bahkan Hitsugaya tersedak ocha yang sedang ia minum. "Akan aku musnahkan kau hollow orange!", pekik Kenpachi sambil mengayun-ayunkan zanpakounya. Ichigo berlari meninggalkan Kenpachi yang mengejarnya, di kepalanya hanya ada satu kata selain zangetsunya… LARI!

"Hei, Renji… ", panggil Ichigo. Renji mengacuhkan Ichigo, di kepalanya hanya ada satu kata, MAKAN!. Saat tangan Renji hampir mencapai sakura mochi yang ia incar…. Ichigo menjadikan bahu Renji sebagai tumpuan, lalu meloncat meninggalkan Kenpachi yang kini berlari menuju Renji, dan…

"Ichigo! Awaa…. Kapten Kenpachi! A…"

BUK

Renji terpelanting saat Kenpachi menabraknya.

"Waa,kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kapten! kabuurr", kata Yachiru sambil meraih beberapa onigiri dan sebotol ocha lalu lari.

"Hei, Yaruichi, tunggu! Itu sake milikku", Rangiku yang rupanya juga mabuk mengejar Yachiru.

"Haah, sudah kuduga acara hanami ini akan kacau. Lebih baik aku mencari mereka sebelum keadaan semakin kacau", kata Hitsugaya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Heiii! Kapten Hitsugaya, tolong aku… Uwaaa…", Renji menghindar saat zanpakou Kenpachi membelah tempat dimana tadinya Renji berdiri.

"Ha! Sekarang muncul satu hollow lagi! Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan Kapten Kenpachi hah? Hahahaha", Kenpachi terus mengayun-ayunkan zanpakounya.

"Dasar tukang mabuk!, huh… Tapi aku tidak mugkin menyerangnya… Sial…", pikir Renji sambil terus berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, didepannya berdiri sebatang pohon sakura, dan… BUK! Renji sukses menabrak pohon sakura itu dan jatuh dengan benjol besar di keningnya. "Aw… Sungguh sial nasibku hari ini", gerutuh Renji sambil berdiri.

"Di situ kau rupanya hollow! HIK Tak akan HIK kubiarkan kau HIK mengganggu kami lagi!", kata Kenpachi sambil mendatangi Renji dengan devil smile dan zanpakou di tangan. Renji meloncat berdiri lalu kembali berlari kearah sungai kecil.

"Sungai!", pikir Renji kegirangan. Ia berhenti di tengah sungai lalu berbalik menghadap Kenpachi. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa menangkapku!", ejek Renji sambil meloncat-loncat. Kenpachi yang marah berlari menuju Renji sambil mengangkat pedang dan… Dengan sukses tersandung batu lalu mendarat di sungai. "Ha ha ha…", Renji tertawa senang sambil mendatangi Kenpachi yang pingsan. "Sekarang tinggal…"

BUMM!

Renji menghindar tepat pada waktunya, ia melirik tempat tadinya ia berdiri… Tampak sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam. "Gerakan yang bagus, wakil kapten Abarai Renji", kata penyerang Renji. Renji berbalik menghadap penyerangnya yang berdiri di atas pohon sakura. Orang itu… Ya, tidak salah lagi… Dia adalah…

"Rasanya seperti sudah seabad kita tidak berjumpa, mantan kapten gotei ke Sembilan, Tosen Kaname", kata Renji dengan nada mengejek. Tosen meloncat dan turun dengan perlahan sebelum menyentuh tanah dan mendadak menghilang!.

"Walaupun kini aku mantan kapten gotei ke Sembilan, kurasa kau tetap harus bersikap sopan", bisik Tosen yang kini sudah berada di belakang Renji.

"Mustahil… Sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?", Renji mencoba untuk menyikut wajah Tosen, tapi ia sudah menghilang lagi!. "Sial, cepat sekali gerakannya!"

"Tenang Renji, kita belum samapi ke bagian utama… Masih ada waktu sepanjang malam untuk menikmati hana-fubuki bukan?", kata Tosen yang kembali muncul di atas pohon sakura.

"Haah, seperti aku mau saja menghabiskan malam di sini denganmu! Lagi pula kau pasti ingat sekarang adalah jam jagaku, jadi siapapun yang menyusup kedalam Soul Society harus aku tangkap", kata Renji sambil mengeluarkan zanpakounya lalu meloncat kearah Tosen.

"Clever boy should listen to the older people….", kata Tosen sambil mengangkat tangannya. Seketika itu juga, muncul dua orang gadis berpakaian serba putih. Awalnya Renji tetap berlari, hingga ia melihat wajah gadis yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Tosen. Gadis itu… Ya, tidak salah lagi! Itu memang dia… tapi itu tidak mungkin…

Yochina...

* * *

Atarashi Kotoba:

Hana-fubuki: saat dimana bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dan kelopaknya berguguran seperti hujan bunga.

Onigiri: nasi hangat yang dipadatkan sehingga berbentuk segi tiga, bulat, atau seperti karung beras lalu ditambahkan nori/rumput laut.

Hanami: tradisi menikmati keindahan bunga sakura di Jepang.

Sakura mochi: kue Jepang berwarna merah muda dan ditutupi dengan daun sakura.

Yochina *nama ceweknya tuh~*: kekanak-kanakan

* * *

._.

Well, sebenernya ini adalah fic pertama saia yg kemudian terbengkalai #d kejar" Kenpachi

Tapi setelah beberapa pertimbangan lagi, maka saia memutuskan untuk meneruskan fic ini kembali...

Isi cerita masih sama (nggak ad yg d ganti" kecuali beberapa bagian di awal)

Ja, sebelum Author curcol kepanjangan...

Minna, RnR plz?

BANZAI XD


End file.
